Clint and Natasha ABC Avengers
by kmccaffrey
Summary: I take a letter of the Alphabet and use it to create a story using that letter (for example A-Ankle) and Clint and Natasha get hurt, sick, or need comfort from each other. Rated T but only because there might be a chapter later on that mentions something that is not appropriate for all ages.
1. Chapter 1

ABC Avengers: Clint and Natasha

Author's Note: Hey Y'all. So here is a new story from me. I'm going to work on my other stories and hopefully have them updated soon. I've hit writers block on most of them so any ideas would be great.

This is going to be an ABC story involving different letters of the alphabet and how Clint and/or Natasha get hurt and how the other comes along side and helps. If you have any suggestions go ahead and send them to me. Reviews also help me figure out how to make my stories better so don't be afraid to review.

Chapter 1: A-Ankle

Clint and Natasha were currently out on a mission. It was supposed to be all of the avengers but Tony was out with a shoulder injury, Banner was on shift in Medical, Thor was visiting Jane and no one had the heart to call him as he never saw her often, and Steve was busy keeping Tony occupied while Pepper was in DC as he was the only one to have enough patience to be with Tony without attempting to kill him as Natasha and Clint normally would by now. Clint and Natasha were none too glad to get away from a whiney Tony and a sick Banner. They were currently working undercover trying to infiltrate a group of Russian Spies. They were supposed to be a brother/sister duo who came from a dangerous past and wanted revenge on who had killed their parents when they were 3 years old and captured them and forced them to become spies. They had almost gathered enough information to take down the gang. Natasha and Clint had gotten a phone call saying that the group had found a leak and wanted them to meet up with them at the docks in New York City. Clint drives them and they both bring their weapons of choice. They get there right on time.

"So who is the leak?" Clint asks.

The ring leader moves to stand behind Natasha. "Here is our leak." He says as he pushes Natasha forward. "My source in Russia says she did come from Russia and that she was a spy but only up until 2000 when a man from S.H.I.E.L.D came in and saved her life. Her name is actually Natasha Romanoff and she is one of the world's top assassins. She has been informing S.H.I.E.L.D about out whereabouts."

"So what do you want to do with her?" Clint asked.

"We're going to do what we always do when we find leaks. We're gonna kill her." He said pulling out a gun. "To show you're who you are you get to kill her or I'm going to kill you and her. We either walk out of her with one or two bodies. What is it going to be?"

Clint and Natasha look at each other. Clint pulls out an arrow and knocks it, pointing it at her. Natasha nods her head that it is okay. "I can't do that. I just can't kill her but I have no problem killing you he says as he pulls back the arrow and launches it hitting the ring leader in the chest. In just under a minute everyone is fighting. Natasha pulling knives out of nowhere and throwing them at the gang. Clint had his bow thrown away from him and is taking on three guys at once. It isn't going very well for him. They have him pinned to the ground. He feels one of the guys step on his ankle and hears an extremely painful crack which causes him to scream out in pain. Natasha runs over and jumps on one of the guys and breaks his next. Then takes out two knives and hit the other two guys in the chest. She runs to Clint and helps him sit up.

"Hey Tasha." He says quietly while holding one hand on his ribs.

"We should get you back to S.H.I.E.L.D Medical and have them check you out." She says as she rubs the back of his head.

He just nods his head. She knows he must be feeling pretty bad if he didn't even fight her on it. It could also be the fact that they both knew that Bruce would be there and wouldn't try to make him stay.

Natasha helps him stand up and walks him over to the passenger side of the car. She gets him into the seat and takes the keys from him before walking around to the driver's side of the car. She starts up the car and starts to drive.

"Hey Clint, what bothering you so that I can tell Banner when we get there?" Natasha asks.

"My head, my ribs, but my ankle is what hurts the most." He said quietly.

"Alright, why don't you try to go to sleep? It will take a while for us to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll make sure to wake you up when we get there." He nods his head and leans it up against the window closing his eyes and letting the coolness of the glass lull him to sleep.

They arrive back at S.H.I.E.L.D in about 20 minutes. Natasha as promised woke Clint up and they shuffled slowly onto the Helicarrier. When they got there they ran into Hill who ran to help Natasha support Clint. Maria didn't ask any questions about what happened which they were both thankful for. They got down to Medical and Maria lent Clint up against a wall and told a nurse to go find Dr. Bruce Banner. The nurse came back and said that Dr. Banner was finishing up with another patient and that he would be about ten to fifteen minutes. Natasha moved Clint over to a set of chairs and made him sit down. She sat down next to him and he leaned his head on her shoulder and promptly fell asleep again holding her hand. She just waited fifteen minutes before she saw Bruce come out. He came over immediately when he saw them.

"What happened?" He asked as he knelt down next to the Natasha.

"We were working undercover and I got compromised and they made Clint kill me but he couldn't do it so he turned and hit the leader with the arrow instead. Next thing I know there is this big fight going on three guys attacked Clint at once beating him. I fought back trying to get to him. I took down all of the guys trying to beat me and then I jumped on one guy's back and then threw knives at the other two. I ran over to him and said we should get him here and he didn't even argue one bit. On the way here I asked him what was bothering him so that I could tell you and he said his head, his ribs, and his ankle hurt. He said that his ankle hurt the most. He doesn't have a concussion I already checked when I first got to him."

"Well, why don't we wake him up and I can see what is wrong with him." Bruce said as he stood up.

"Hey Clint, it's time to wake up. Bruce is here." Natasha says quietly as she strokes his face.

"Is he green again?" Clint asks as he wakes up slowly making Natasha and Bruce chuckle.

"Not this time. You can see for yourself if you open your eyes." Natasha says.

Clint wakes up and Bruce and Natasha help him stand up and walk back to an exam room.

"So Natasha tells me that you said your ribs, head, and ankle hurt." Bruce says as they get him settled on the exam table. Natasha stands near the door incase Clint decides to escape. Bruce made sure to put him in the room without a ceiling air vent she notices looking around the room.

Clint nods his head. "Alright, Clint, you know that I have to go through the usual vital signs: blood pressure, pulse, respirations, and temperature." Bruce says as he moves about the room laying objects out.

Clint nods his head again. Bruce goes about taking Clint's vitals and writing them down on the chart. "Alright, shirt off. I need to be able to see what the bruising looks like on your ribs."

Clint slowly lifts up his shirt but not without hissing in pain. Natasha turned away when she saw the bruises on Clint's chest. Bruce was surprised at the extension of the bruising but didn't let it show on his face. He gently ran his hands on each side of Clint's chest. He made mental notes in his head every time Clint would hiss or tense in pain. Bruce walked over and wrote down on his chart.

"Alright, Clint, I'm gonna check out your ankle, then wrap your ribs, and see what I can do for your ankle, give you some pain meds, and then you, Natasha, and I can go home."

"Why are you coming with us? Steve can take care of Clint as well as Tony."

"By the time I finish I will be getting off of shift and I might as well catch a ride home with you since I got a ride here with Steve. I also can check on Tony and maybe relieve Steve for a little while."

"Alright, just make it fast because I think we are losing him again." Natasha said as she looked at Clint. Bruce looked up at Clint and saw that he was quickly falling asleep again.

Bruce looks at Clint and sees that he is fighting to stay awake. "Clint, why don't you lay back? It will make it easier for me to look at your ankle anyways."

Clint must be too far gone because he didn't even seem to hear what Bruce said. Natasha walked over and sat at the head of the bed and pulled Clint back so that his head was resting on her lap. Natasha combed her fingers through his hair slowly to calm him. When they were situated she nodded a Bruce letting him know that he could start on Clint's ankle. Bruce quickly did the exam, finding out the Clint sprained his ankle pretty badly, and decided that the best thing for Clint was to put him in a walking cast and tell him that he should stay off of it for a couple of days and then he should be fine to walk on it. Bruce wrote a prescription and said that he would get it filled for Clint while he was signing out. Bruce walked out of the room to sign out and to get the prescription. He came back about five minutes later. Natasha and Bruce managed to wake Clint up enough to wrap his ribs and to put his foot in a boot and to walk out to the car before Clint fell asleep again. When they got back to Stark Tower, they called Steve down to carry Clint up to the apartment because they knew he wouldn't make the trip up and he was too far gone in his dreams to wake up again. Natasha was starting to feel the effects of the night and had to lean on Bruce until he dropped her off at her apartment.

Within a week Clint was back to full duty and was back to pulling pranks with Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

ABC Avengers: Clint and Natasha

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the next Chapter. If you have an idea for a letter let me know and I might just do it. So far I have C, H, K, P, R, S, T, W planned out. Reviews are always great. The next update might be on Thursday depending on if I have school because we are supposed to get snow tomorrow night but if I have school it probably won't be until Friday afternoon or Saturday before I can update again.**

* * *

Chapter 2 B-Back

Clint was currently working with Tony on developing a suit that would shoot arrows out of the back that would help Clint out when he would get into tight spots. They had been working with a couple of prototypes but so far none of them were working.

"Here, try this on. It should work." Tony said.

"Alright." Clint said as he put on the suit and walked into the simulation room. The simulation room was a room that Tony had built so that the avengers could train without having to hurt each other on accident. Clint knocked an arrow and the simulation started. Tony had the computer set up to where it would add more simulations each time Clint would "kill" until Clint had killed enough. Tony started the simulation at a higher level than he normally would because they wanted to make sure the suit would work. Natasha came down get Tony because Pepper needed him to meet her at some store in the city. Natasha watched as Clint shot the arrows at the targets. Tony told Clint to try the suit. Clint pressed the button on his bow that would deploy the arrows but something went wrong because one of the arrows did go forward it went backwards and hit Clint in the back. Tony immediately shut down the simulation when he saw Clint fall down. Natasha ran inside to calm Clint before he could jar the arrow too much.

"Jarvis, get Dr. Banner and Steve down here." Tony said as he ran into the simulation room.

"As you wish sir." Jarvis said.

Tony walked over and saw Natasha trying to keep Clint calm.

"Clint, baby, you have to stay calm otherwise the arrow is going to go in deeper. You have to wait for Bruce to decide what to do about it. Okay?"

Tony saw Clint give the faintest nod. "It hurts so much Tasha."

"Shhh, don't worry Bruce will be here soon."

"Hey Tony?"

"Yeah, Clint."

"We just need to fix the one arrow and then the suit will work."

Tony let out a low chuckle. "Alright, I'll get to work on it later this afternoon. Do you still want the vest or do you want a t-shirt kind?"

"I think I'll stick with the vest for now. I've grown attached to it."

Bruce walks in with Steve following close behind. "What happened?" asked Steve.

"Clint and I were testing a new suit and one of the arrows went backwards instead of going forwards. It hit Clint in the back. Natasha has been trying to keep him still." Tony said.

"Alright, Natasha, I need you to hold his head completely still. I need to remove the shirt so that I can look at his back. Steve, I need you to run upstairs and get my med bag and bring it to Clint's room. I'll also need you to come back down here so that you can help me carry Clint upstairs and into his room. Tony, I'm going to need lots of warm water and clean towels in Clint's room also. I also need you to go take Thor somewhere to keep him occupied. I'll text you when we finish."

They both ran off to gather the stuff. "Alright, Clint, this is going to be painful so I need you to be completely still for me."

"Okay." Clint whispered out.

Dr. Banner quickly as possible removed the vest and the shirt. He saw the arrow was deep and knew that he was going to have to cut Clint open to remove the arrow. Steve came running down the stairs and told Bruce that everything was set up and that Tony was going to take Thor to play paint ball since he enjoyed it so much the last time they played.

"Alright, Steve, I need you to very carefully lift up Clint and carry him upstairs to his room. Natasha, I need you to go ahead and start to sterilize my surgical tools. I'm going to have to cut the arrow out of his back. I also will need you to go find some strong alcohol that will hopefully take the pain away from Clint when I cut him open. I think Tony has the really good stuff in his bedside cabinet. Jarvis, call Agent Coulson and let him know what happened. With Fury away he will want to know that Clint won't be able to be sent on any missions for several weeks." Bruce said.

Everyone made sure that Clint was settled before Bruce made Natasha leave saying that she would be in the way more than she could help. After about 2 hours Bruce and Steve walked out.

"How is he?" Natasha asked.

"He'll be fine. He will be out of commission for several weeks but he should make a full recovery. He is sleeping right now but you can go and see him." Bruce said.

Natasha went and sat with Clint all night refusing to leave his side. Steve had managed to get her to eat something and to get some sleep on the couch that he had pulled into Clint's bedroom. Natasha was sleeping on the couch and Steve had gotten up to get a cup of coffee when Clint woke up. Clint laid there and watched Natasha sleep for a few minutes before he decided he should wake her up.

"Nat," Clint said "Natasha, baby."

Natasha woke up and saw that Clint was awake. "Clint, you're up. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit in the back by an arrow. How long was I out for?"

"Just since yesterday afternoon. You woke up a couple of times but you weren't really lucid."

Clint nodded his head and let out yawn.

"You should get some more sleep. You look tired." Natasha commented.

"Only if you lay down next to me." Natasha smiled and nodded and laid down next to Clint running her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. Natasha fell asleep not long after. When Steve walked back in with his cup of coffee and saw Clint and Natasha he grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered Natasha and grabbed his book and left the room knowing that Clint was going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

ABC Avengers: Clint and Natasha

Author's Note: So this is the chapter that implies something that happened that isn't appropriate for all ages. I don't go into details but if you don't like that kind of stuff I suggest you don't read this chapter. I don't own the Avengers.

Summary: The Avengers rescue Natasha from a dangerous mission a month ago where she disappeared without a trace. Several weeks later, Natasha reveals to Clint something that happened while she was kidnapped.

* * *

Chapter 3: C-Comfort

It had been four days since the Avengers had found Natasha. She had been trapped for a month without a trace. Clint had been a mess since they found out she was missing, snapping at everyone, not eating or sleeping, spending all of his time on the roof or in the archery range or in his room. Tony would stay away from Clint concentrating on trying to find Natasha, Thor would try but after Clint threatened to shoot him with three arrows gave up, Bruce would just say he needed time and space to process what was going on, Pepper even tried to help by making his favorite foods and sitting quietly with him, but the one who could actually get him to eat and sleep was Steve. Steve wouldn't ask if he was okay. Steve would just sit next to him on the roof until Clint would fall asleep and then would pick Clint up and put him to bed. Steve would tell him the only way he would be able to help rescue Natasha when they found her was to keep his strength up. Tony had been the one to find her by hacking into SHIELD and then figuring out possible locations as to where she was.

Natasha was sitting on the roof of the Stark Tower. She couldn't sleep out of fear. She had been sleeping in Clint's room with him so that she knew she was safe but it didn't help the nightmares when they came. She knew that there was only one person who would find her up on the roof and that was Clint. This was one of Clint's favorite spots to come to so that he could process. She could understand why. It gave a full view of the city. She remembered her rescue all too well.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Clint had been the one to find her strapped to a table in a warehouse._

"_Hey, Tasha." Clint said as he pulled his knife out and cut her free from the table. She still looked terrified. _

"_Clint?" Natasha said. "Is it really you?"_

"_Yeah. I have to let the rest of the guys know I got you. Bruce is waiting in the quinjet for you." Clint said._

_Natasha nodded her head in understanding._

"_Captain, I have the kit. I repeat I have the kit." Clint says into his comm._

"_Alright, get it out of there. Tony, Thor, and I will create a path out of here." Steve said._

"_Alright. Be out in a few. Banner be ready for when we get out there." Clint said. "Okay, Natasha, do you think that you can walk?"_

_Natasha nodded her head and Clint helped her stand up but she immediately fell back down. Clint just picked her up and carried her out of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. She must have dosed off because then next thing she knows they are outside and on their way into the quinjet. Clint set her down on the stretcher and backed up once they got inside. Natasha not sure what happened to Clint started to freak out when she couldn't find him and one of the young medical interns tried to put an IV in her arm. Before Bruce had a chance to tell the intern not to do that, Natasha had already pushed him out of the way and was starting to fight against them. Another intern tried to sedate her but she just knocked the syringe out of his hand._

"_Back off. I need you to not approach her like that. She is one of the top spies at SHIELD. You do not want to mess with her unless Clint is here to calm her down. Now just go sit down and I will handle this myself." Bruce said. The interns immediately backed off and sat down._

"_Clint… I need Clint. Someone get Clint for me." Natasha said working herself into a panic attack._

"_CLINT!" Bruce yelled._

_Clint had walked outside to provide support for when Tony, Thor, and Steve came back when he heard Bruce shouting his name. Clint immediately ran inside knowing that something had to be wrong with Natasha._

"_What's wrong?" Clint asked as he came to a stop next to Natasha._

"_She is having a panic attack after some people caused her to freak out." Bruce said glaring at the interns. "I can't get her to calm down enough so that I can establish an IV. She is severally dehydrated. I need you to either calm her enough to let me establish the IV or let you establish it and I'll talk you through how to do it."_

"_Alright. Tasha, Bruce needs you to calm down. He needs to establish an IV so that you can get hydrated." Clint said gently._

"_Don't leave me Clint. Don't let them hurt me."_

"_Shh, Tasha, I'm not going anywhere." Clint said as he raked his hand through her hair gently. "Now will you let Bruce get an IV going or do you want me to do it?"_

"_I want you to do."_

"_Okay." Bruce hands Clint the IV needle._

"_I think I can do it without you talking me through it. I've done it a couple of times." Clint says._

"_Okay, but if you need any help just ask." Bruce said as he turned to get some sort of medication. Clint quickly got the IV established and moved Natasha's head so that it was sitting in his lap. Bruce put some pain medication into the IV and Natasha was quickly asleep._

* * *

Natasha didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she saw Clint sit down next to her.

"Hey." Clint said

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here this late? You should be asleep."

"Couldn't sleep. I just keep thinking about it. How I should have done something differently. How I could have fought back."

"Natasha, you know there was nothing you could have done. Those guys caught you off guard."

"Clint, you don't understand. It's not the actual kidnapping that bothers me. That I know there was nothing I could do because they drugged me."

"Then what is it?"

"Clint… They touched me." Natasha said as she started sobbing.

"Where?" Natasha just shook her head as she continued crying. "Natasha, did they touch you down there?"

Natasha continued crying but Clint could see the faint nodding as she started crying harder. Clint wrapped his arms around her as she continued crying. Clint picked her up and walked over the lounge chair he had sitting on the roof. He sat down with her in his lap.

"Shh... Tasha, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again."

"Clint, you know that's a promise you might not be able to keep."

"I don't care. I know if I'm not there then Steve, Thor, Bruce, Phil, Fury, and heck even Tony will keep you safe."

"Thank you, Clint." Natasha says.

"Shh… Tasha, sleep. You need it. I'll be here when you wake up."

That was all that needed to be said before Natasha fell into a deep sleep knowing that Clint was going to be there to protect her along with the rest of the avengers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update. We no longer have Wi-Fi at my house so the only way I can update my stories is if I go somewhere with free Wi-Fi. I hope to update more often once I am done with school but I never know what will happen. Also I have been working on a chapter for this story but it is currently six pages and I'm still not done with it so I decided to post it as a separate story. Also if you have any suggestions for a letter just PM me and I'll try to work it. Thanks. Reviews also help so don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**This story is based off of something that actually happened to me the other day so some of this was what I was feeling at the time. I know technically you're not supposed to fall asleep after being dehydrated but I fell asleep for two hours after I was dehydrated so I don't know how true that is but whatever. Enjoy**

**D- Dehydration**

Clint and Steve had been sent on a mission to Libya. It was supposed to be simple. In and out and get back home. It was the middle of summer. Libya was extremely hot too. They were to take out some Libyan arms dealer with extreme prejudice. It was supposed to be two weeks and then they could go back to the tower. It was originally assigned to Natasha and Clint but Natasha had gotten sick a couple of days before they were supposed to leave and Steve had been assigned instead. Clint also had just gotten back from a mission but the Council was adamant that Clint was supposed to have this mission. Fury and Coulson weren't too happy about having to send Clint back out into the field so soon after he got home but they couldn't do anything about it without forcing Clint to take some time off which he wouldn't do. So Clint and Steve were sent on the mission together.

Clint had been collecting Intel on the schedule of the target. They had decided that this would be the last day for collecting Intel, then they would make a plan, and attack within the next few days. Clint had left his bottle of water on the counter and it had been increasingly warmer as the week went on and it wasn't any different today. In fact it was hotter than it had been the whole time they had been there. Clint had arrived at his spying location at 7:30 in the morning. He wouldn't leave until about 8:00 that evening. So Clint was just lying on the roof of a building diagonal to the place where their guy had been staying. Clint had moved around the house a couple of times already to get a better view of where the target was. Clint knew that he had to move one more time in about a half an hour before he would go back to the safe house. It was now 3:00 and Clint was more than ready to get going. He was extremely thirsty, his mouth was dry, and he was starting to get a headache. There hadn't been a lot of movement all day. Clint had hacked into the security cameras in the house so that they wouldn't have to stay all night either. Clint moved his position for the finale time.

By the time 5:30 rolled around, Clint was feeling worse than he was a couple of hours ago. As well as being extremely thirsty, having a headache, and having dry mouth he now felt dizzy as well as starting to get a slight fever. Clint decided that he should probably head back to the safe house. He knew Steve would worry because he would be back earlier than expected. Clint just didn't feel right and he knew that was never a good thing.

Steve was sitting at the house. He kept himself entertained by drawing. He never why but whenever he was on a mission with someone he would always want to draw that person doing something while they were out doing their job. Last time, he was partnered with Natasha, she was out on a "date" with the target and he just found himself sitting there drawing her with Clint as they held hands in a garden of flowers. This time he was drawing Clint, Natasha, and their daughter Rowan. Rowan was just now over a year old and keeping everyone at the tower on their toes. Rowan got her father's eyes and nose, and her mother's hair and mouth. She was very easy going like her father until you upset her, then she got her mother's personality. When she wasn't feeling good she would only be soothed if she was in her father's arms. She would calm down if she was in Natasha's arms but she would still be unsettled. Rowan was a daddy's girl through and through. Steve had just finished his drawing and was about to go put it in Clint's room when Clint walked in the door. Steve turned his head when he heard the door open. He was surprised to see Clint standing in the doorway leaning heavily on the door.

"Clint? What are you doing back so early?" Steve asked concerned because it was never a good thing if Clint was early to anything unless it was back from a mission.

"What?" Clint asked confused. "Steve got anything to drink. I'm so thirsty." Clint stepped away from the door and that was when Steve got a good look at Clint. He noticed how pale Clint's skin was and how he barely seemed able to stay on his feet.

"Yeah." Steve said walking towards Clint and wrapping an arm around Clint's waist. He helped Clint walk into the kitchen and sat him down in a chair. Steve went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Blue Gatorade. He handed it to Clint who immediately tried to open it but couldn't get it to work. Steve after seeing Clint struggle with the bottle took it from his hands gently and unscrewed the lid and set it on the table. Steve handed the bottle back to Clint and when their hands touched through the exchange Steve could feel how dry and how feverish Clint's skin felt. Steve finally understood that Clint was dehydrated and knew immediately that Clint shouldn't overload his stomach. Clint brought the bottle to his lips and started to drink. Steve's hand wrapped around Clint's and brought the bottle back down. Clint glared at Steve.

"Clint, you know you can't overload your stomach if you are dehydrated. I want you to take small sips of the drink. Okay?" Clint nodded in understanding. "Now, we need to get you into some cooler clothes." Clint nodded again. Steve got up and went to Clint's room where he knew Clint's duffle bag was. Steve dug around in the bag but couldn't find anything relatively cooler because all Clint had brought was jeans, t-shirts, and his uniform. Steve walked into his room where he knew he had a pair of shorts and a wife beater that Clint could borrow. Steve set the clothes in the bathroom and then walked back into the kitchen. He saw Clint had finished the bottle of Gatorade but wasn't looking much better. Steve grabbed another bottle of Gatorade from the fridge and opened it for Clint.

"Hey Clint," Steve said as he handed Clint the new bottle of Gatorade and took the old one from his grasp. "You want to go to the bathroom and change?" Clint nodded his head and Steve helped him stand up and got him into the bathroom. Clint sat down on the toilet and made no move to move.

"You think you can do it by yourself or do you need help?" Clint just stared blankly at Steve. Steve walked over and crouched in front of Clint when he didn't get an answer. Steve saw that Clint was fighting falling asleep so he just grabbed the hem of Clint's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Steve quickly got the wife beater placed on Clint. Steve got Clint to sit down again after changing Clint into the shorts fairly quickly. Steve grabbed a few washcloths from the drawer and wet them under lukewarm water. Steve placed one on Clint's neck and used the other one to wipe at his face. Steve would re-wet the one he was using to wipe down Clint's face periodically. He would also swipe out the one on his neck every so often. Steve noticed that Clint had finished the Gatorade a while ago but decided that Clint should drink water instead for the moment so he filled up Clint's bottle from the tap. He went to swipe out the washcloth on Clint's neck when he felt Clint rest his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve tensed up at first not expecting it but he noticed how much cooler Clint's skin was. Steve could feel how even Clint's breathing was and knew the other man had fallen asleep. Steve set the washcloths in the sink and then gathered Clint into his arms. Clint mumbled something but just rested his head against Steve's shoulder again. Steve walked Clint to his room and set him on the bed. Clint rolled over and cuddled with a pillow. Steve turned on the fan and then left Clint to sleep knowing that Clint would be exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I'm still here but we don't have internet at my house but we are working on getting some again which means more updates! Sorry that it has been so long.

* * *

Steve sat down on the couch after finally getting Clint and Natasha to fall asleep. Tony and Bruce were down in the lab working on an antidote while Thor was in Asgard with Jane, Pepper was in Japan for some Stark Industries meetings, and Steve was stuck taking care of the two year olds. Clint and Natasha had gotten transformed into two year olds after a mission yesterday where Dr. Doom had decided to try out his latest shrinking ray which actually de-aged people instead of just making them smaller. Clint and Natasha were the only victims besides some poor cats and dogs that Dr. Doom had decided to use as test subjects but it had been a long day. Steve had shown up at the scene to see Coulson's team had already stopped Dr. Doom but not before he zapped Clint and Natasha. Dr. Doom had informed them that he didn't have a cure which left Tony and Bruce scrambling down to the lab after taking some blood samples from Clint and Natasha to find a cure.

Steve decided to get some rest while he could so that when Clint and Natasha woke up he would be ready to take care of them.

The next morning, Steve woke up at 7:00 surprised to find that Clint and Natasha weren't up yet because they had woken him up at 5:30 yesterday. Steve decided to go check on them. He walked into the guest room in his apartment that had been turned into a nursery to find Clint lying in bed silently crying with a hand over his ear while Natasha was sleeping peacefully for the moments. Steve walked over to Clint's crib and picked him up. He could feel the heat radiating off of Clint's small body. Clint just laid his head on Steve's shoulder and Steve instantly knew that something was definitely wrong with Clint. One thing was that Clint was never still once he was up and another was that Clint had yet to take his hand off of his ear and he kept pulling at it like it hurt. Steve walked into the living room so that they wouldn't disturb Natasha but it was close enough to where he could hear if she woke up.

"Hey, Buddy, what's wrong?" Steve asked gently rubbing Clint's back as he sat down with Clint in his lap.

"Don't feel good." Clint mumbled.

"What hurts?" Steve asked.

"Ear and head. Tummy doesn't feel good either."

"Sounds like you have an ear infection." Steve said. "JARVIS? Could you ask Dr. Banner to come up here? Explain to him that Clint is sick and what his symptoms are."

"I already have and Dr. Banner said that he would be up to your floor momentarily he just had to get Sir into his room first."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

Clint and Steve sat on the couch waiting for Dr. Banner. Steve had put the TV on some cartoons for Clint to watch but Clint was dozing more that he was actually watching them. Dr. Banner arrived within five minutes and came into the living room. He quickly examined Clint and confirmed that he did have an ear infection.

"I'll whip up some medicine for him but it will take me a couple of hours. For the moment, just give him some children's Tylenol."

"What should we do about Natasha? I don't want her to get sick." Steve said holding Clint in his arms.

"Pepper should be back from Japan in a couple of hours so I would suggest send Natasha down there with Pepper until Clint gets better."

"Okay. Well she is still asleep at the moment but I'll wake her up in a little while and send her down. Anything else that I should know for Clint?"

"Not really but if the pain gets to be too much for him have JARVIS heat up a disinfected towel to put on his ear and it should help to take the pain away. If his fever gets above 104 then I would put him in an ice bath. Other than that I think you should be fine. He will probably sleep for most of the day. I would suggest making sure he drinks lots of water and give him something light to eat for today. I'll check on him tomorrow."

Steve walked Bruce to the door and they said goodbye before Bruce decided to get some sleep before Tony woke him up in a couple of hours.

Steve shut the door and let out a sigh. He could tell by Clint's breathing that he had fallen back asleep. Steve sat down in the recliner and decided to let Clint sleep. Steve grabbed his notebook off of the table and decided to sketch to pass the time. A couple of hours later, he heard Natasha make some noises from her room so he put his sketch book aside, got up from his chair, laid Clint down on the couch, and covered him with a blanket before he walked down the hallway to Natasha's room. When he walked in he saw her standing up holding onto the railing of the crib. When she saw Steve, she gave him a big grin and stretched her arms up at him.

"Hey, sweetie." Steve said as he picked her up. "Did you sleep well?"

Natasha nodded her head.

"That's good."

"Where's Cwint?" she asked. She had a slight speech problem where her L's sound like W's.

"Clint is asleep on the couch. He isn't feeling good so you are going to spend the day with Pepper while Clint rests, okay?"

"Okay, but he will get better though right?"

"Of course he will. Bruce already checked on him. He should be just fine in a couple of days."

After Steve made Natasha breakfast he sent her downstairs to Tony and Pepper's personal floor so that she could spend the next few days with Pepper. Bruce had been up and dropped off Clint's medicine and said that Clint should take in when he wakes up. Steve decided that it was time that Clint get something in his stomach so that he could take his medicine. Steve walked over to the couch and gently shook Clint's shoulder calling his name.

"Clint… it's time to get up. You need to take some medicine Bruce sent up." Clint made a soft mewling noise, stretched while opening his eyes, and started crying. Steve immediately picked Clint up.

"Shh… Clint. I know it hurts." Steve said as he walked to the kitchen and looked at the medicines that were for Clint. He found the medicine that would help with Clint's sickness and poured out the correct dosage. He got Clint to take it before handing him a sippy cup of juice to wash down the medicine. Steve then got JARVIS to give him a towel and placed it on Clint's ear to help with the pain. Clint started to quiet down as the medicine started to work and he let the warmth from the towel seep in. Clint eventually dropped off to sleep and Steve sighed happy that Clint was pain free.

It went like this for three more days before Clint was feeling better. In that time Bruce and Tony had managed to find the cure for the de-aging and at the same time find the source of the de-aging. Clint and Natasha were quickly transformed back to their normal selves and no one was happier than Steve. Yes, he would miss taking care of them but for the moment he was happy being their team leader.


End file.
